


A Skeleton, An Alien, and A Powerpuff Girl

by lostatsea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: and it's halloween, they are so smol, they're so cute!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatsea/pseuds/lostatsea
Summary: The gang goes trick-or-treating.





	

"You know, it's a huge privilege to allow you kids to be out trick-or-treating alone," Tyler's mom stood by the door, arms crossed to tuck them away from the bitter air.

Tyler acknowledged her words while taking steady steps backward. He rolled his eyes but wore a small smile, tightly clutching an empty bag that he planned to fill with candy. He could already taste the mouthwatering mixture of sugar-filled sweets that were soon to heavy the weightless object.

"Be safe out there. Don't get into any stranger's cars, and stick with Josh and Jenna," she informed him sternly. "And come back soon."

"I will, Mom. Don't worry," he nodded and took remaining steps backwards before turning around fully and heading to the end of his block with a sudden, eager rush.

The sidewalk was home to piles of rustic leaves, adding a crunching sound to the air each time Tyler's feet danced across them. The sky had already been stripped of color, the streets only illuminated by dim streetlights and the moon's subtle, white glow.

Tyler arrived out of breath to find Jenna and Josh sitting on the curb, sharing a laugh and beaming smiles. Jenna's hair was parted into golden pigtails, accompanied by a light blue dress that flared out toward the ends. The Powerpuff girl costume suited her personality and appearance perfectly.

Likewise, Josh's costume complimented him and his own interest in all things extraterrestrial, even despite the fact that it was his third year wearing the green suit. He had upped his game this Halloween though; his hair was blazed with neon green streaks, representative of a classic unearthly being.

Tyler himself was simply a skeleton. Although the costume was a typical representation of this spooky time of the year, Tyler felt that it held a special meaning to him. The contrast between the black nothingness and the white bones reminded him of his simplicity as a human. Hidden underneath clothes and skin and all the tricky tricks was the biggest unknown obvious: everyone was the same. Tyler liked that. And he liked that he was able to wear that message.

"Shall we start?" Josh stood up, Jenna following in his movements. "I am extremely pumped for candy."

"Sure," Jenna smiled, her pink lips curling toward her rosy cheeks as they began to walk. They started up toward a white house standing on a grassy hill, adorned with light up pumpkins and plastic cobwebs.

They began picking up their pace as they reached the top, their frequent footsteps eventually progressing into a smile-filled jog before they reached the wooden door.

"Who's going to ring the doorbell?" Josh asked, out-of-breath, taking a nervous step back. "Not me."

"Oh, I will," Jenna rolled her eyes, firmly pressing the button before chimes began ringing throughout the stranger's house. "You don't have to be such a chicken."

"But what if an old creepy lady lives here and she'll cook us in the oven and eat us for dinner?" Josh spit out frantically, but the two others only chuckled.

Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but the squeak of an opening door silenced him as a woman came into view. The wrinkles on her face revealed her age, but a glowing, orange necklace dangling from her necklace held tribute to her remaining youthfulness.

"Trick-or-treat!" The three chorused in harmony, each wide smiles and open bags.

"Oh, you kids look so wonderful! And it's such a beautiful autumn night to be walking about," The lady grinned back and placed a handful of candy in their bags. It hit the bottom with a successful clunk, and their night of candy-retrieving had officially begun.

They nodded in reply, Josh peeking to see what kinds of succulent candy he had earned.

"Well, hope you have a good Halloween!" She responded back, placing the candy bowl on the side again.

"Thank you," the kids replied, followed by giggles, before they took off on an adventure to a new house.

"Definitely not a lady who will eat us for dinner," Jenna said to Josh as their legs carried them rapidly down the hill.

The night continued on with the same rhythm: the tread of feet across the lawns, the mixed voices of trick-or-treats, and the final reward of delectable sweets. They had conquered the many houses of the neighborhood, swiveling back and forth from the right and left sides until they were left with one remaining.

But this house wasn't like the other houses they had visited before. This house sat upon the face of a definite, steep hill with an unpaved driveway that uninvitingly presented it's eldritch vibe. It's siding was a dull grey with fading brown hues, a mixture that sent chills down Tyler's back. The landscaping either appeared overgrown or completely dead. The tree limps looked like skeleton bones, emptily and statically reaching through the empty air.

"Well, that sums it up. We should just head home now," Josh concluded, anxiously turning away and deciding to head home.

Jenna opened her mouth to refute, but Tyler decided to step in as well.

"That's insane and creepy. I'm with Josh on this one," he muttered, his teeth chattering.

"Their house lights are on," Jenna started, pointing towards the dull, misty flush glow that only added to it's eeriness. "We should just ring the doorbell to see, and if no one answers, we can head home. It's Halloween, and we can't just leave the spookiest house on the neighborhood to rest."

"Your usual, rational thinking might be taking this too far," Josh shook his head with wide eyes. "There's got to be a psychopath living in that house. Or a murderer. Or a freak show. Or the demogorgon. Or a-"

"What Josh is saying is that we should pass this one. We already have tons of candy."

"Too scared? I see how it is," Jenna mocked with a smirk.

"Yes, we're too scared!" Tyler exclaimed, but Josh shook his head.

"No, no, no," Josh jumped up, his feet hitting the gravel with a thud. "It's not that I'm scared. Aliens aren't scared."

"Then come up," Jenna said. "This is taking way too long to debate."

And with that, she began walking up the path with a bold confidence to her stride. Josh and Tyler exchanged frightened glances before they called out, "Wait up," and took off to join her expedition to the unknown.

The journey up felt like forever as the nervous ball of energy in their stomachs grew. Josh continued to ramble on and on about the dangerous possibilities of what lay behind that door, but Tyler was busy staring at his feet quietly.

They finally reached the concrete steps, and with much resistance and apathy, arrived in front of the door.

"I'll ring the doorbell," Jenna stated the obvious and activated an odd musical pattern, all before any of them had a chance to comprehend the reality of their situation.

A dog instantly barked, and all three jumped.

Not before long, the door opened, and a small boy stood before them, looking around the same age.

"Oh, you guys are our first trick-or-treaters," he innocently said. "I wish I had candy, but my mom didn't leave any."

"Oh that's okay," Jenna spoke up for the rest of the group who were too shocked to speak.

The young boy didn't reply at first, but then they heard a laugh from inside, something malicious yet full of a exuberant undertone.

The young boy flashed before their eyes, flicking between a state of only skeleton bones.

Another voice was heard inside the house, most likely stemming from the source of the chuckle, but they were quick to bolt. Their legs, although short, moved across the terrain at a speed faster than they thought they were capable of. 

They didn't speak, only sharing the common, frightful sound of their rapid footsteps.The streets were now mostly barren, and a cloudy sky had masked any light from the sky; the only sound came from that crunch of the leaves and the only light came from those dim street lamps.

They weren't too far from their own homes, but they all unspokenly followed each other to Tyler's house. 

But finally, although out of breath, out of words, and out of their minds, they retreated to the couch. They left their bags untouched at their sides while trying to find comfort in the safety that they had finally arrived at.

It took moments before they gathered the strength to vocalize their experience to his mom, but when they did, they were met with a long laugh.

"Oh, the Eshlemans? They always have the best Halloween tricks."

Author's Note: This is the worst one shot ever I am so so sorry


End file.
